Dodge Dart Swinger
Overview The Dodge Dart Swinger is a 2-door version of the Dodge Dart starting 1970, when the Dart got a facelift. Initially planned as a luxury car coachbuilt by German builder Karmann, the Dart was later decided as a low-end large-sized family car at its launch. While being a large car at its launch, the Dart was quickly downsized, being a mid-sized car 2 years later it was launched and being a compact a year after it was downsized. The Dart was initially based on another Dodge, the Polara, sharing its wheelbase(in the case of the 1961 wagon models) and engine. After the Dart was downsized, the trim levels were removed and the Dart itself became a trim, with the Polara being the upper trim of it. At this time, the Dart rivaled the Torino from Ford. The downsizing of the Dart introduced the B-Body; while only used for a year in the Dart, it was used for a long time for other cars, like the Coronet, Charger, Super Bee, and Plymouth entries of the Road Runner, GTX, and Superbird. While the Dart was originally planned to stay in the midsize market, and put the Lancer in the compact market, the Dart was chosen again for the new compact market, making the Dart downsize again. The new Dart was now based on the Plymouth Valiant, in which was the base of the Plymouth Barracuda. In 1968 the Dart Hemi Super Stock became a vatiant of the Dart. Built for the drag strip, it was equipped a modified version of the racing 426 Hemi, paire with either a semi-auto or manual. The semi-auto transmission were complete with torque booster and manual shifter. Because of its performance, it was not road-legal, like Dodge has expected. The Dart later got a facelift in the 1970 model year. With the release of the Challenger, the convertible and the 383 CID engines were dropped. The Dart Swinger nameplate was adopted for 2-door hardtop model of the Dart. The Dart increased its model range through derivation of other cars like the Plymouth Duster; which was rebranded as the Dodge Dart Demon(later rebranded to Dart Sport). While the Muscle car was severely threatened by the Oil Shock, the Dart was the last to remain. With the Oil Shock, the Dart SE was created, which was the deluxe model. Considered as one of the most underrated muscle car and also as one of the biggest contributor to the Dodge's Muscle car status, the Dart was one of the longest-lasting car ever built by the FCA Group. The Dart was very positive from its launch to its discontinuation; making it one of the best successful compact car ever produced, demonstrating a constant reliability and value. The successful of the Dart made Dodge focus more on more powerful models(e.g. Coronet), which helped Dodge make one of the most successful brands in the Muscle car era. After the Dart being replaced with the Aspen, Dodge struggled for the remainder of 1970; due to its success and the ambition to build Dodge's own car, the Dart nameplate was resurrected in 2013, which was again discontinued in 2016. CSR Classics The Dodge Dart Swinger is a mid-high end Tier 2 Muscle car, next to the Nissan 240Z and BMW 2002 tii, as well as the second weakest Dodge car in the game, ahead of the Dodge B Series and behind the Dodge Coronet R/T Hemi. Unlike most other Dodge cars in the game, it doesn't use a Hemi engine in its name, though the engine sound resembles a Hemi. The Dart Swinger doesn't have any bad points statiscally; its gearbox speed, at 291m/s when maxed, is good enough to handle the Dart, although quirky at times, being paired with a 9000rpm engine. When its engine, carburetor, and exhaust are maxed out, it can show a good 374hp, which makes the Dart the third strongest car in Tier 2. Besides, the Dart is considerably lighter than the Camaro, which can help acceleration a bit. The grip is rather satisfactory for a car of its stats. The Dart revs very slowly, being the first car to use a 9000rpm engine. This can be slightly harder to control for beginners, which is made worse with a slow and quirky gearbox. However, when mastered, the Dart shows off its power; not only the power, but also its speed is the third best in the game. Furthermore, when properly controlled, the Dart can do the 1/4 mile in 12.910s, which makes this an attractive choice, paired with a low price. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * Both Darts in the game(Dodge Dart Swinger and Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock) shares a 9000rpm engine. ** Besides, they shared the same engine sound (426 Hemi effect), also featured in the Dodge Charger R/T Hemi. ** While the Dart Hemi Super Stock does use a Hemi, the Dart Swinger in 1970 Model Year doesn't have a Hemi option. While the hood scoops resemble those used on Dodges with Hemis, the scoop was actually from the Dart Swinger 340. Gallery File:Dart1.png File:Dart2.png File:Dart3.png File:Dart4.png File:Dart5.png File:Dart6.png Category:Dodge Category:Tier 2 Category:Muscle Car Category:Thrillers Category:American Cars Category:9000rpm